Kaylin
by Nevar88
Summary: Raven travels into another dimension with an old friend from Azarath. And the Titans get dragged in too. Pairings are, BBxTerra, RobxStar, RorekxRae. No.3 in the Ravens Family series.
1. A Council of Shadows

**Here is part three in the "Ravens Family" Trilogy. The other two are "Darkstorm" and "Wraithe."**_  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Kaylin**

**Chapter 1.**

**A Council of Shadows**

His eyes shot open. Then he closed them again. 'What is going on?' He thought. Whenever he had opened his eyes before there had always been words in front of him. He opened his eyes again, and looked around. There were definitely no words. He flexed his claws… wait… he had claws?

"There," said a haughty and proud, yet oddly beautiful voice, "You wanted a dragon. And I got you a dragon."

He turned his long snout towards the voice, "I am no mere dragon. I am Malchior!"

"And we're all very glad to here it," said the voice, which, on closer inspection, turned out to belong to a young woman, lounging in an armchair. She had long hair, a dark violet dress and bore a striking resemblance to… Malchior growled… the young woman bore a striking resemblance to Raven. The girl who'd banished Malchior into an enchanted book for the second time in his life! Malchior decided not to be too hasty and looked around first.

He was in a large, smoky, living room. Very large, in fact.

Malchior could sense others in the room. He sniffed and looked down.

Leaning against the back first woman's chair was another young woman, with long black hair, shocking pink eyes and light, body tight armor.

Sitting in the center of a large sofa, on its own, was a small black cat with abnormally large ears.

Malchior sensed something else in the room, he looked over at the fireplace and saw, on a large perch above the fire, a massive raven. Its feathers were pitch black, it had a long barbed tail but it was its eyes that were its most disturbing feature, blazing red and full of cunning and power.

"Greetings," it croaked, in a dark and echoing voice, "my name is Darkstorm. And I know you are the great dragon Malchior."

"I am." Said Malchior, with a touch of pride.

Darkstorm continued, "The young lady over there," he pointed, with a talon, at the woman in the armchair, "is the lady Wraithe, older sister of Raven, of the Teen Titans, whom I know that you know. The woman with her is her…"

"Friend." Said Wraithe.

"Friend," said Darkstorm, "called Blackfire."  
"And I am Kaylin." Said a voice that came from the center of the large sofa. Malchior looked at the cat, who looked at him with intelligent eyes, "anything wrong?" It asked, "I thought I was quite clear."

Malchior shook his head. "Nothing wrong." He rumbled.

"Alright then," said Darkstorm, "Now that we know each other, I'm sure we're all wondering why we're here…"

"We would be," said Wraithe, "except for the fact that I've just read your mind and found out…"

"But for those of us that don't know," interrupted Darkstorm. "I have called you all to this gathering because we all share a bond with young Raven… Except you!" Darkstorm snapped at Blackfire, "But as Wraithe wouldn't come without her 'best friend'" He sneered, "I just have to put up with you. Now, what I need with you all is your… assistance in dealing with Raven…"

"Pah!" Snorted Malchior. "Give me another chance and I will incinerate her!"

"I don't need her killed," said Darkstorm, "at least, not yet. I need to teach Raven something, something she's been avoiding for years. And I need you to distract her friends, because the have a tendency for getting in the way. I will, of course reward you all…"

"What could you possibly give us," snorted Wraithe, "I have everything…"

"Not everything," said Darkstorm smoothly, "I have something you want."

"You mean…?" Wraithes eyes lit up hungrily.

"Yes." Said Darkstorm, "I know spells more ancient and powerful then even Trigon the Terrible himself, but I cannot use them. So far the only ones I know that have the power are Raven, Trigon and you. So, if you do this for me and I will give you one of these spells."

"One?" Said Wraithe, "I demand at least two…"  
"Just one." Said Darkstorm.

"Better be a good one." Muttered Wraithe.

Darkstorm turned towards Blackfire, "to you Blackfire, I will offer you the Jewel of Charta as your reward, repaired by me and more durable then before. As I will note that it had been destroyed by your own sister. And, to you Malchior, I will destroy this," with a talon, Darkstorm held up the enchanted book Malchior had been trapped in for one thousand years, "and, in doing so, grant you your freedom."

"How did you get it?" Said Malchior.

"I took it while the Titans were out of course," said Wraithe.

"Fine." Said Malchior.

"And finally," Darkstorm turned to Kaylin. "What can I offer to you Kaylin…" Darkstorm broke of when he saw the cats expression.

Kaylins fur was standing on end, and his tail was swishing from side to side, "before anything is offered Darkstorm," snapped Kaylin, "I want to know what you want with Raven."

Darkstorm sighed, "when Raven's prophesy was truly realized, Trigons first action was to destroy the fair city of Azarath…"  
"I know that," said Kaylin venomously, "it was my home too."

"Indeed," said Darkstorm, "well, there is, of course, repair work being undertaken on Azarath. It is being brought back to its former glory as we speak. But, when the majestic city fell, it landed in another dimension, an unpleasant one at that. But now we only need one thing, the gem… Raven… to bring it back to its full glory, and return the great rock Azarath is perched on, back into the air. Only one spell can do that. I know it, and Raven can use it…"

"I could to if only you would teach me," muttered Wraithe.

"Well,' said Kaylin, "if your intention are truly benevolent and good then you won't mind me undertaking this task my way. Your methods are ruthless and bring harm to everyone in the vicinity, so I won't help you. As for bringing Azarath back, there is more then one way to do that. So I bid you goodnight." Kaylin leapt off the sofa and left the room, no one made a move to stop him.

"I didn't think he would help us," muttered Darkstorm, "but it doesn't matter. So, you have heard what I want from you, and what I will offer you, will you help me?"

"Yes," said Wraithe.

"Whatever," muttered Blackfire.

"Indeed!" Roared Malchior.

"Excellent," said Darkstorm, "then we have much work to do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A door creaked open into a small study, the small shape of Kaylin slipped in and bounded onto a desk at one end of the room.

Once on the desk he moved aside a few papers until he found one with the spell he was searching for. He chanted the lines of the spell a few times, then disappeared in a flash of obsidian flames.

He would have to get to Raven, before they did.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 2.**

**Unexpected Visitor**

Beastboy leapt up and spiked the volleyball, Starfire dived under it and knocked it back over the net, "no fair!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Cyborg dived over and knocked the ball back over with such force that it smashed into Robins chest and knocked him off his feet but bounced back over the net where Raven and Beastboy both made a dive for it and collided. Changeling and half-demon rolled over several times until they landed with Raven lying on Beastboys chest.

"Score for us!" Shouted Terra, "nice one Robin!"

Raven sat up and rubbed her head, "maybe one of us should have called for it," she said with a smile. Beastboy grinned back at her, he was just glad she was joining in, ever since the defeat of her father Trigon, Raven had occasionally been showing a friendly side of herself that she rarely ever showed before.

This was one of those times.

"Looks like we win," said Robin, as an exultant Starfire hugged him, "what do you say we go out for pizza?"

Raven smiled, "sure."

"Just as long as it's vegetarian," said Beastboy stubbornly.

Raven exchanged an exasperated look with Cyborg.

"Sounds good," said Terra, "after we thrashed ya!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around arguing what to order seemed to be a favorite past time among the Titans, Raven observed, that and informing Starfire what was a pizza topping and what wasn't.

As their order finally arrived (make that orders one all meat one vegetarian), a criminal, predictably, attacked.

Overload was attacking an appliance store, and the Titans had to drag themselves away from their pizza to deal with it.

"Titans GO!" Commanded Robin.

"Aw man! You do not wanna mess with a hungry Cyborg!" Yelled Cyborg at the electrical construct. Cyborg unleashed pulse after pulse from his sonic cannon, driving Overload back.

"Fool! This is mine!" Roared Overload, hurling an electric charged washing machine at the mechanical Titan, who dived out of the way.

"This ends now!" Shouted Raven, "Azarath Metrion…!" She was cut off as one of Overloads tentacles gripped her around the leg, attempting to fill her with ten thousand volts. Raven summoned all of her power to prevent the shock.

After several fruitless seconds, Overload hurled Raven to one side in distaste, sending her smashing into a big screen TV.

Beastboy, as a rhino, thundered into Overload, plowing him into the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin pointed at the fire sprinklers, Starfire nodded and flew near to them, then unleashed a flurry of starbolts at them, causing Overload to be drenched in several gallons of water, making _him _overload in a stunning display of pyrotechnics.

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg punched the air, "now we can eat!"

"Uh, I don't think now's the time," said Robin, as he was helping Raven out of the TV.

"Dude why not…?" Beastboys eyes widened in horror, "oh dude! Not cool…"

Raven had large shard of glass embedded in her leg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Titans were at the forefront of technological advancements they decided to take Raven to their own medical bay.

Robin cleaned Ravens injury and bandaged her leg as best he could, but the gothic titan was still woozy from the blood loss.

"I don't get it." Said Beastboy. "Why can't Rae just heal herself?"

"Because… I don't have… the energy…" Panted Raven. "Preventing… myself… from getting… electrocuted… weakened… my powers… Now… the blood loss… will leave me weak… for at least a week."

"Oh…" Said Beastboy.

Raven smiled weakly, "but I'll be okay… after that."

Robin finished hooking up the monitors, "rest now OK Rae?" He said with concern.

"Yes friend Raven," said Starfire, "you must get well again."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes.

"I hope she'll be alright." Said Cyborg as they left, "the girl had quite an injury."

"Rae's tough," said Terra, "she'll be fine." But she didn't sound so sure.

Beastboy put an arm around Terra's shoulders, "your right Terra… if anyone can survive this, it's Rae."

Terra nodded.

"Perhaps the Tamaranian Pudding of Health will help friend Raven recover faster." Said Starfire.

"Star," said Cyborg, "your cooking sends healthy people to the med. bay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Cyborg activated the security systems, he stopped off at the medical bay before bed.

When he got there he found Robin checking on Ravens health. "She alright?" Asked Cyborg, he cared for Raven like a little sister.

"She's fine," said Robin, "she's not losing any more blood, which is good."

"Yeah…" Cyborg nodded. He looked over at Raven, "night Rae." Cyborg left the room and Robin followed him out, switching off the lights as he did so.

As the two of them went to bed they failed to notice two green eyes, with slitted pupils, watch them leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was tossing and turning in the grip of a recurring nightmare.

Malchior held her in one clawed paw, and was bringing her towards his snapping, slavering mouth.

As the teeth closed on her, Raven awoke with a start.

She looked around, her brow glistening with sweat, and winced at the pain in her leg.

Then, she saw something. A small, dark, shape darted across the room.

It disappeared behind one of the beds, "who… who's there?" Called Raven shakily.

The shape shot from behind the bed and leapt onto the foot of Ravens own bed. "Who are you?" Her voice was a frightened squeak.

The shadow crept up the bed, until it was sitting on Ravens chest. Raven closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Then, something soft rubbed against her face and a voice purred, "who do you think I am?"

Ravens eyes shot open. She knew that voice. "Kay…Kaylin?" She asked.

"Yes."

Ravens heart skipped a beat, and she reached over to the bedside lamp and switched it on.

There, sitting on her chest, was the familiar shape of Kaylin. "What are you doing here?" Asked Raven, and smile plucking at her lips.

"I think the question here, Raven, is why are you injured?" Said Kaylin.

"Er… long story." Said Raven.

Kaylin nodded, "Well," he said, "you'll be of no use injured, so, show me the wound."

Raven, obligingly, slid back the covers, to reveal her bandaged leg.

Kaylin padded over to it and, gently slit the bandage with a claw. He looked at the cut for second, then he muttered a few words and breathed out. A purple mist floated from his mouth and obscured the wound for a few seconds, before fading away and leaving Ravens leg completely healed, without even a scar.

Raven stood up and flexed her leg, "thanks Kaylin," she said, scratching the black cat behind his ear.

Then Raven stopped and bent down to the cats level. "So," she said, "why are you here?"

Kaylins face became a mask of seriousness, "I have something very important to discuss with you and the sooner I tell you, the better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning, Robin awoke and, having nothing better to do, he decided to check on Raven.

He left his room as silently as he could, and walked down the hall…

… and bumped into Beastboy and Terra, "what are you doing?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Er… getting an early morning snack?" Terra offered.

Robin glared at her, "all right! All right!" Said Terra, "we're going to check on Raven. Happy now?"

Robin smiled, "no problem. I was just heading to the med. bay myself…" Just then Cyborg and Starfire came down the hall, "whoa," exclaimed Cyborg, "what are the odds of this?"

"Obviously pretty high." Sighed Robin. "Let's just all go and check on Raven, since that's what we're going to do anyway."

"Alright," said Robin, as they reached the med. bay door, "let's be quiet, so we don't wake her."

Robin slid the door open silently and peered in. Then he shouted.  
"Dude!" Said Beastboy. "What happened to being quiet?" But Robin wasn't listening, he strode into the room, with the others close on his heels.

There was no sigh of Raven, but there was a note on her bed.

Robin picked it up and read it. Then he passed it to the others. It read:

My Dearest Friends 

_I was miraculously healed during the night (how, I won't elaborate) but, needless to say, you don't have to fear for my health._

_I have to leave you for a time, something of grave importance requires my attention._

_Don't worry about me and don't try to follow. This is for your own safety._

_I WILL see you all again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Raven._

The Titans looked at Robin in shock. "Dude." Said Beastboy. "Wh…? How…? Dude…" 

Without a word, Robin brushed past the other Titans and ran upstairs to Ravens room. Perhaps she had left some clue for why she'd left or where.

He flung open the door and looked in.

In the center of Raven room, there was a large, chalk circle, surrounded by mystic runes, with a star in the center.

Beastboy appeared behind him, "whoa," he said. "Where's Rae?"

Robin bent down, looked at the circle and whispered, "in a different dimension..."


	3. The Dark Dimension

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 3.**

**The Dark Dimension**

Malchior flew low over a dark landscape. He remembered it well, it had been his home.

The great rolling plains of dark earth, the black trees with the twisting branches, and the small dirty townships, ahh, he was home again!

Malchior hovered downwards slightly, he bent his long neck towards the ground, still no sigh of any of his targets.

He caught sight of someone, herding a small group of coarse-haired sheep. Oh well… time for a lunch-break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A circle of light appeared in the earth. A girl and a black cat appeared in the center of it. "Welcome to the Dark Dimension." Said Kaylin.

"Er… nice." Said Raven.

Kaylin sighed, "nice isn't the word to describe it."

"Yeah, okay," sighed Raven, "it's distorted, repulsive and creepy."

Kaylin smiled, "shall we proceed?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Raven stepped out of the circle, "which way?"

Kaylin motioned one way, "Azarath is over there." He motioned in another direction, towards a dark forest, "but where you to go is over there."

Raven sighed again, "then let's go."

"The journey to Azarath would be a safer trip…" Began Kaylin.

"… But away from it is the right way." Finished Raven.

Kaylin shrugged, "if it's what you want, then follow me." He set off at a brisk trot with Raven following behind. They walked in silence for a while until they came to a rocky out crop. Kaylin bounded to the top and Raven flew up after him. Kaylin sniffed, "there's something not quite right, I can smell something…" Suddenly a shape burst from behind a boulder striking Kaylin aside and rounding on Raven. It was a tall man-shaped being wearing some kind of black armor. His face, or what Raven could see of it for it was covered by a long black scarf, was pale almost white with slitted reptilian eyes. He leveled a crossbow at Raven, "half-demon," he sneered, "you are my bounty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire prodded the center of the circle and felt something like an air current sucking at her finger. "Curiosity abounds," she murmured, "what is this circle?"

"Looks like some kind of portal." Said Cyborg.

"But where does it lead," said Starfire, standing up.

"Only one way to find out," Said Beastboy, "come on." With that he strode into the center of the circle. The other Titans looked shocked. But nothing happened.

"Dude," said Beastboy, "what gives?"

"Maybe there is some kind of mystic chant you must say?" Starfire hazarded.

"What." Said Beastboy. "So I just say Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Beastboy suddenly looked down, "oh no." He disappeared through the floor.

The others were speechless for a moment, "Well," said Cyborg, "that answers that question."

Terra leapt into the circle, "we've got to go after him!"

Robin nodded, "alright, but some of us have to stay here."

"No," hissed a malicious voice, "time you children learned to butt out of matters that don't concern you."

The Titans turned, there was a massive raven in the hallway. "I am Darkstorm." It hissed. "Necronum Hezberek Mortix!"

A wave of magic swept over the Titans, filling every corner of the room and engulfing them in shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven dived behind a boulder, "Kaylin." She snapped, "what's going on?"

Kaylin appeared beside her, "he's a bounty hunter," Kaylin looked worried, "they rule this dimension with an iron fist. They're almost immune to magic."

"And you didn't tell me this beforehand why?"

Kaylin shrugged, "I forgot?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "that's it!" She snarled, "no-one hunts me!" She leapt up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The bounty hunter looked on in surprise as the crossbow was ripped out of his hands, Raven flung her hands apart and the crossbow was torn to shreds. The bounty hunter snarled and drew out a long jagged dagger, he leapt at Raven with a roar. Raven swung her arms and created a shield of magic, but the dagger burst through it causing the shield to shatter. The bounty hunter kicked Raven in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards. As Raven prepared for the end a large black shape bounded in front of her. It was massive and shaped like a panther, it snarled and lunged at the bounty hunter, long claws extended from its paws. With a howl it struck the dagger from the bounty hunters hands and the massive creature ripped a claw through the bounty hunters chest. The bounty hunter collapsed backwards with a shocked expression on its face.

The great black panther began to shrink until it became a small black cat. With large ears.

"Kaylin," breathed Raven, "you saved me."

"Don't bother with thanks," said the black cat, "I'm sure you'll have the chance to save me before we're through."

Raven nodded. "Then let's go."

Kaylin leapt onto her shoulder, "forwards then Raven."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy sighed. "Hello!" He called. "Is anyone there?" He'd been alone in this place for over an hour. He was beginning to regret coming here. Suddenly he felt a rush of wind and was enveloped in a grip that squeezed the breath out of him.

"Oh Beastboy!" Called a voice he knew so well.

"Star… fire…" he gasped.

Starfire let go of Beastboy, who winced. "Star, how'd you get here?"

Starfire looked nervous, "After you disappeared we were attacked by a big black bird…"

Beastboy raised his eyebrows, "you mean Darkstorm?"

"I do not know much about it but I believe that that was who it was."

Beastboy nodded, he'd had a run in with Darkstorm before.

"So." Continued Starfire. "When the Darkstorm attacked us Cyborg drew us into the magic circle and shouted Ravens mantra. But I believe that we have ended up if different places for you are the only person I have seen so far."

"Riiight." Beastboy looked around at the bleak landscape. "So… any idea where we go now?"

Starfire pulled out her communicator and held it out to Beastboy, "since we cannot find them with our communicators we must find them manually."

Beastboy looked at her, "we can't call them?"

Starfire shook her head, "there are waves of magic in this place that interrupt the communication signals."

Beastboy sighed, "we'd better start looking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stood at the edge of a cliff.

He wasn't too sure what he was looking at, below the cliff face was a large city. Perfectly carved building that practically glowed in the half-light.

It seemed a good enough place to start looking for the others.

It was fortunate for him that he heard the clicking sound that signaled a crossbow being cocked.

Robin dived to one side as the crossbow bolt thudded into the ground where he had been standing. Robin spun around a birdarang in each hand.

Robins assailant stood on a boulder, watching him with interest.

She was tall and wearing detailed black armor. Her crossbow was in one hand and she held a long knife in the other. Her pale face with its reptilian eyes was framed by long black hair.

She flung her crossbow to one side and drew out another knife.

With a snarl the woman leapt at Robin, blades flashing. Robin parried her attack with his birdarangs, then he fitted them together to form a large sword. He swung the blade at the woman, who blocked his attack with skill and leapt at the boy wonder with a roar of fury.

Robin rammed the blade into the ground and used the sword to propel himself forwards, slamming both of his feet into the womans chest, bowling her over.

Robin pressed his foot into the womans throat and smiled, "I win."

"Finish it then," hissed the woman, "strike me down now and content yourself that there's one less bounty hunter in the world!"

"I don't do that sort of thing." Said Robin, pulling his foot away from the womans neck.

"Your funeral!" She snarled, lunging at Robin, but Robin quickly ducked and lassoed a rope around her hands, dragging her to the floor. The bounty huntress tried to rise but Robin merely whipped the rope around her feet, causing her to trip and fall.

"Alright," said robin, "new rules. You're going to tell me who you are, where I am and why you wanted to kill me."

"I am a bounty hunter." Hissed the woman.

"Yes," said Robin, "I know."

The bounty huntress leered at him, "you are my prey in my realm."

"And what is that?"

"The Dark Dimension."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man!" Cyborg walked past a tree that he'd walked past several times already. "I'm going round in circles." He checked his arm scanner for the tenth time. Again, nothing, something in this place was jamming the signal.

Cyborg sighed and sat down on a mossy boulder. Cyborg cast his gaze around at the trees. They were tall, imposing and had black bark. Cyborg almost felt like the trees were watching him.

He growled and thumped the boulder in annoyance. Then the boulder growled.

The boulder began to shake and Cyborg was flung to the ground. He looked around and saw the 'boulder' rearing up on four legs.

It uncurled and roared.

The 'boulder' now resembled a large black furred bear, with eight limbs.

It bellowed and lumbered towards Cyborg, lashing out with a claw.

Cyborg leapt to feet, put the bears claw caught him and sent the half robot teen flying.

Cyborg landed with a thump. He struggled to his feet and raised his sonic cannon, unleashing a pulse of sonic at the bear, scoring a point blank shot in the center of its chest.

The bear grunted in pain, but charged forward, snarling in anger. The claws extended on one paw. With lightning fast speed the bear carved three deep rents in Cyborgs chest.

Cyborg stepped back, "all right! You're going down now!" Aimed a punch and at the beast but it just gripped his fist and flung him to one side.

The bear grunted and prepared to rip the bionic titan in two.

Suddenly an arrow struck into its shoulder, causing the bear to roar in pain. The bear grunted and swung its head from side to side, searching for its assailant.

Another arrow struck into its chest. The bear roared in agony as a third arrow struck it in the back.

The bear snarled and lumbered off into the forest.

Cyborg got shakily to his feet and looked around for his savior.

"We should leave now, it may be back." Said a voice behind him. Cyborg spun around.

Standing behind him with a crossbow in her hand was a woman. She was wearing a robe of a coarse brown material.

She looked a lot like Raven, even down to the shoulder length purple hair and the gem on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Asked Cyborg.

"My name is Arella." Said the woman. "And you should not be here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra's eyes fluttered open. "Are you gonna' move miss." Said an angry voice. "Cause' I've got material to deliver."

Terra looked around. There was an annoyed man looking at her. She realized that she was lying on a pile of large pieces of material. "Er, sorry." She said. Terra leapt off the pile. The man grunted and wheeled his small cart of fabric away.

Terra realized that she was in a city street.

Okay, she thought, this wasn't what I was expecting. What happened?

She remembered the massive raven, a blast of shadows, Cyborg grabbing her arm… then this.

Terra looked around again, this seemed a good place to search for the others.

Suddenly a bell started ringing and a man on horseback thundered through the streets. "THE BOUNTY HUNTERS!" He screamed. "THEY'RE HERE!"


	4. Rorek

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 4.**

**Rorek**

Terra watched in horror as everyone in the street burst into a panicking frenzy. People overturned carts in their attempt to hide. They fled into the comparative safety of the surrounding buildings.

Eventually Terra was left alone in the street.

As she was about to summon a boulder to escape the city, a hand grabbed her arm.

She looked down in surprise and came face-to-face with a little girl.

"Quick! We gotta' go!" Screamed the girl, tugging on Terras arm, and Terra allowed herself to be led off.

The little girl led Terra through the door of a building and slammed the door behind them. The little girl struggled to bolt the door. Terra sighed and bolted it for her.

"Okay." Said Terra. "What's going on?"

The little girl looked very shaken up. "The bounty hunters are here." She whispered. "Everyone's got to hide."

"And… what are the bounty hunters?"

"Ssssh." Whispered a voice behind her. "You need to be quiet."

Terra turned. There was a young man standing behind her. He held out a hand. "Hello, my names Thomas." Terra shook his hand. "And this," he pointed with his other hand at the little girl, "is my little sister, Annette."

"Oh." Said Terra. "My names Terra, and I'm new here."

"I thought so," said Annette, "she was just standing around out there like nothing was happening. Do you come from a place where there's no bounty hunters?"

"Well I…" Terra began, but Thomas put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet," he whispered, "they're coming."

There was a clattering in the street and the sound of horses snorting. Something out there shouted a command and the clattering intensified and then faded.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I think they've gone," said Thomas.

"Why were they here?" Asked Terra.

"They think they own everything." Said Thomas. "They come to take what they want from us… food, weapons, ale, everything."

"But they will soon wish they hadn't." Said Annette. "Roreks coming, and he'll…" Suddenly the door rattled.

"Annette, Terra," said Thomas, "hide."

Annette darted behind some old barrels but Terra stayed where she was. "I can fight." She said simply.

Thomas nodded and picked up a sword from a rack. Terra suddenly realized that the place was filled with various metal objects… swords, arrowheads, axe heads… she was in a blacksmiths.

The door rattled again. And then, again.

Then it burst open and three figures strode in.

They were tall and well armed, wearing some kind of black armor. They had pale skin and cold reptilian eyes.

"Blacksmith." Hissed one. "Why aren't your wares on display. We require weapons, and hate to make house calls."

"I didn't have time." Said Thomas, "I was working."

"Too bad." Hissed another of the figures. "Bounty hunters don't wait for anyone."

"Look, just take what you want." Said Thomas. "You will anyway."

"Impudent fool!" Snapped the bounty hunter. Raising a crossbow. "You will pay for your boldness."

"I don't think so." Said a calm voice. "You see… I have some objections."

"Rorek…" Breathed the bounty hunter. The other two spun around.

Terra saw a man standing in the shattered doorway. He was tall and wearing armor with an M shaped symbol on the chest. He was wearing a black silk scarf that obscured his face, but his blue, cat-like eyes were visible and framed by his long white hair.

He wagged a finger at the bounty hunters, "tut tut, this is very bad behavior. You should all be ashamed."

The bounty hunters scowled, one of them pointed, "kill him."

All three bounty hunters lunged at Rorek, Rorek raised his hands and a wall of white magic encased them, sending the bounty hunters flying in all directions.

Rorek drew a long sword out of its sheath at his side and darted over to one of the bounty hunters, driving the blade through its chest. The bounty hunter made a gurgling sound and fell back.

Another one fired a crossbow bolt at Rorek, but he held up his hand and the bolt was encased in magic and sent soaring back towards the bounty hunter, where it stuck in its throat.

The final bounty hunter swung its jagged blade at Rorek, who dodged and brought his own sword up in defense, the blades clattering off of one another. "Necronum Hezberek Mortix." Chanted Rorek. White magic lanced from his fingers and slithered up the bounty hunter.

"Fool." It sneered, the magic was beaten back by tendrils of shadow. Suddenly the tendrils dissipated and the head of the bounty hunter rolled off its shoulders.

The headless body sagged to the ground, revealing Thomas with his sword held in a two handed grip.

Rorek looked at him for a second. "Well done." He said.

"Rorek!" Rorek spun around as Annette ran over to him, "I don't believe it's really you!" She turned to Terra. "This is Rorek, and he's the most powerful wizard in the world!

What are you doing here Rorek?"

Rorek got down on one knee to look her in the eye, "I'm here to help finish the bounty hunters once and for all."

Annette clasped her hands together. "I knew it! You're going to save us all aren't you?"

Rorek laughed, "not on my own. I need to find the one who can help me. The Black Witch."

Thomas and Annette gasped. "Bu…but she doesn't exist." Spluttered Thomas. "She's a legend… a myth to help young children cope with the bounty hunters."

Rorek stood up. "I used to believe that to. But I've done my research and I believe that the Black Witch does exist and she can defeat the bounty hunters if only I could find her."

"My friend's a witch." Said Terra before she could help herself. She blushed when everyone turned to look at her. "Well… she's a half-demon really. But she's pretty powerful, I bet she could help you find the Black Witch."

Rorek walked over to Terra. "Really dear lady? Who are you?"

"Er, my name… my name's Terra."

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"She's called Raven." Said Terra. "And she used to come from a place called Azarath."

Rorek nodded, "most of the most powerful magic users come from Azarath. Gashnorte the fabled demon slayer, Queen Wuereea (possibly the most beautiful woman ever to have existed), Azar, and Darkstorm." He smiled at Terra. "Well, if your friend can help me it would probably be good thing if I met her."

Terra nodded. "Then I would be delighted to take you to her." If I knew where she was, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe floated over the landscape, stupid stupid Darkstorm, she thought, getting the Titans lost in this dimension.

Wraithe looked over at Blackfire, who was flying a few meters apart from her. "Feeling bored?" Wraithe said, smiling.

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "I hate searching for people, can't you just sense them?"

"No sorry." Said Wraithe. "This place is overloaded with magic and it's severely interrupting mine."

Blackfire looked surprised, "that doesn't sound like you."

Wraithe shrugged. Then she looked into the distance for a bit, "There's a small town up ahead." She pointed. "Want to have some fun?"

Blackfire powered up a starbolt on each hand, "now that sounds like you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perched on top of a large rocky outcrop is a towering black citadel.

If someone were to be foolish enough to enter into the citadel they would encounter countless cold, dark and empty rooms.

When said foolish person was to reach the center of the citadel at the highest room they would encounter a throne, towering and carved of obsidian.

On this throne is seated Gormancer, the lord of the bounty hunters.

He is a massive figure wearing jagged black armor.

Right now he was watching the small weasel-like man cringing in front of him.

"So prophet." Hissed Gormancer. "Is the girl here?"

The prophet looked up from the arcane objects arrayed on a hastily assembled table. Several books, fish entrails and a crystal ball were among them.

"Sire." He said. "You cannot rush these things."

Gormancer drew his long black sword from its scabbard and swung it idly.

Beads of sweat began to form on the prophets forehead. "Er… but in this case the signs are very clear." He said quickly. "The girl is here."

Gormancer smiled, "good." He sheathed his sword. "I hope I didn't pressure you."

"No." Said the prophet hurriedly. "Of course not my lord."

Gormancer nodded and smiled to himself.

The half-demon was almost in his grasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven forced her way through the undergrowth.

A tree branch tore through the fabric on her arm. Raven cursed angrily and blasted a couple of trees out of her way.

"Very subtle." Observed Kaylin.

Raven scowled. "They were asking for it."

Raven and Kaylin were struggling through a thick forest. They'd tried to fly over the forest, but Raven had almost been torn apart by a couple of predatory birds the size of pterodactyls.

Raven wrapped her cloak around herself and shivered. "Aren't you cold Kaylin?"

Kaylin shook his head.

Raven sighed and pushed onwards through the undergrowth.

Kaylin watched her with sympathy. He cared for Raven, she was his friend. "Raven." He said kindly. "You don't have to do this. Any of this."

Raven smiled sadly. "I know." With that she turned and forced her way through the undergrowth once more.

Kaylin watched his friend struggle off with admiration. He leapt after her.

Ravens robe snagged on some brambles and she fell to the ground. She struggled upright. "I hate this." She said angrily.

"I know." Said Kaylin soothingly. "But everything will be fine soon…" He was cut off as a throaty roar ripped through the forest and an eight limbed bear came charging towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sank to her knees in despair. "What happened here?" She breathed.

Starfire and Beastboy had been wandering in the wilderness for a while, and they had seen smoke on the horizon.

Starfire had streaked towards it with an eagle-formed Beastboy following behind.

When they reached the source of the smoke they had seen what was causing it.

There was a town, razed to the ground. Smoking rubble littered the area.

Beastboy put a comforting had on Starfires shoulder. Starfire turned to the shapeshifter, tears running down her face. "Why would anyone do this?" She murmured.

Beastboy sighed. "I don't know Star."

Starfire shrugged him off and flew into the ruins. Beastboy followed her at a distance.

"Help…" Croaked a voice, Starfire gasped and flew towards the source.

A man lay in the ruins with a chunk of masonry pinning him to the ground. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

Starfire gripped the masonry and lifted it effortlessly, hurling it to one side.

"Thank you." Gasped the man. "I have been trapped under that for hours."

Starfire nodded, "I am glad you are unharmed. Please, tell me what happened here."

The man coughed, "two woman came into town. One announced herself to be the 'Queen of the galaxy.' They were scorned, but one of them raised a hand and lifted a building into the air… I do not know how. Then she released it knocking down several other buildings. After it fell the women attacked and they… I'm sorry, but I can't continue."

Starfire wasn't listening anymore. She turned to Beastboy, "My sister Blackfire…"

"And Wraithe." Breathed Beastboy. "She's the only one who could lift a building with her mind. But… They're working together?"

Starfires eyes began to glow a fierce green. "This atrocity cannot be allowed to continue. Blackfire will be brought to justice!" She glared at Beastboy. "And I will be the one to do it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin led the bounty huntress down the cliff. "You know." He said. "I would like to know your name."

The huntress spat. "My name is Sashiill." Her hands were bound and she was eyeing Robin with interest. "Hope you don't plan on going to sleep." She said. "Because I will make sure that you don't wake up."

Robin smiled. "Whatever you say." They reached the base of the cliff. "Come on Sashiill." He led her towards the grand city.

"Do you know where you're going?" Asked Sashiill.

"Not a clue."

"That is Azarath." Sashiill snapped. "You can't just walk into Azarath."

"Azarath?" Said Robin. "Isn't that where Raven comes from?"

"I don't know," snorted Sashiill. "Who's Raven?"

"Er… never mind."

"Alright.' Said Sashiill. "So you know someone from Azarath and you're probably considered a hero wherever you're from, but you're not going to get in."

"Well." Said Robin. "I'm just going to have to try."  
Robin strode purposefully towards a large gateway, leading into Azarath. He crossed the threshold…

…and searing pain shot through his body, Robin staggered backwards and sagged to his knees, once again outside.

Sashiill sneered. "I told you so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arella slipped through the trees, Cyborg in tow. "Keep going." She said. "It's not much further.

"Yeah, great." Cyborg pushed his way through some brambles.

After a few more minutes they reached a small cabin. "This is my home." Said Arella. "It's not a lot but it serves its purpose." She led Cyborg inside. "Please, sit down." She motioned to a chair.

"Er… thanks for, uh, rescuing me." Said Cyborg.

Arella shook her head. "No thanks required. The Archbears are common enemies." She gazed at Cyborg for a few seconds. "Interesting… you are part machine, yes?"

"Uh, yeah."

Arella nodded. "Then you must be Cyborg. One of the heroes responsible for the downfall of Trigon."

"Yeah."

"Impressive."

"Uh, thanks."

Arella smiled at him, "So, why are you here?"

"Well, our friend Raven disappeared a while ago, so we kinda' followed her to this place…' He trailed off, realizing his explanation was flimsy.

But Arella nodded. "I understand. But you must understand, this place is dangerous."

"Yeah, I kind' figured." Cyborg looked carefully at Arella. "But, if its so dangerous, then what are you doing out here on your own? Do you have magic powers or something?"

Arella shook her head. "No. But I do have a crossbow. And that counts for a lot."


	5. Mother

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 5.**

**Mother**

The Archbear growled in anger and swiped with one massive paw at the girl before it.

Raven just managed to dive back out of the way.

The Archbear roared angrily as its meal slipped from its grasp. It took another strike but its paw collided with a barrier of shadow magic.

Raven slipped backwards and uprooted a small tree with her magic, hurling it at the Archbear.

The Archbear smacked the tree out of the air with claw and swung another claw at Raven, as Raven ducked under the blow the Archbear brought its massive head around, gripping Raven in its colossal jaws.

As it prepared to bite her in half something large and snarling leapt at it, gripping its arm in fierce teeth and claws. The Archbear shook it off and brought one foot down on it, drawing a cry of pain.

The Archbear grunted satisfied, and lumbered off into the forest.

As it pushed its way through the trees, Kaylin struggled to his feet and limped after it.

The Archbear thundered through the forest with its struggling prize clutched firmly in its jaws. Raven was unable to cast any spells as the Archbears jaws were squeezing all the air from her lungs.

The Archbear stopped and prepared to eat its meal in peace.

Suddenly a blast of sonic struck it in the chest drawing a cry of pain and causing the Archbear to drop Raven.

The Archbear roared and charged at its assailant but it took another blast of sonic to the head and stumbled backwards, roaring and snarling.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," croaked Raven, infusing a tree with her magic and bringing it down on the Archbear.

The tree landed on the Archbear with a sickening crunch and the trapped creature lay still.

Raven began to slip into unconsciousness. But she felt strong, metallic arms lift her off the ground and a familiar voice said, "don't worry Rae. Everything's gonna' be alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkstorm spat angrily. Curse that black feline!

Kaylin had somehow led Raven beyond his sight, now Darkstorm would have to look for her manually.

He hated doing things manually.

He circled in the air, searching for the telltale blue robed figure.

This was not going to plan, he should have found her by now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy cast a sideways glance at Starfire. She hadn't said anything since they'd left the demolished town. "You okay Star?" He asked for the tenth time.

She shook her head (for the tenth time).

Beastboy sighed, "would a joke cheer you up?"

Starfire shook her head.

Beastboy looked at her, "how about if I did the Face?" He transformed into a kitten but Starfire just cast him a glance and walked past.

Beastboy growled in annoyance and bounded after Starfire.

"Listen Star, I know it was bad but you don't have to mope about it. Your powers work by emotion remember? If you're upset then you can't _do_ anything."

Starfire turned, she closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I am sorry friend Beastboy. I was not thinking." She rushed forward and hugged him.

"How touching." A deep voice rumbled, "if ever I need a comforting hug I will be sure to ask you."

Beastboy and Starfire turned… and looked up… and up… and up…

"Malchior." Breathed Beastboy.

Malchior hovered down towards the Teens, "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

Starfires eyes blazed green and she lunged at Malchior, fists glowing.

Malchior knocked her out of the air with one claw.

Beastboy changed into a mammoth and lumbered unstoppably towards Malchior.

Malchior gripped Beastboy in his claws and hurled him to one side.

Malchior laughed, "fools, you can't defeat me." He breathed a jet of flame that Starfire narrowly avoided.

Malchior lunged at Starfire jaws snapping but a green rhino knocked her out of harms way before striking its horn off the side of Malchiors snout.

Malchior bellowed and flung Beastboy to one side with his claw. "Nothing can stop a dragon!" He roared. He wrapped his tail around Beastboy and drew him up to his face, "nothing," growled Malchior, flames formed in his throat. Malchior suddenly choked as a strong length of cord wrapped around his neck.

Malchior dropped Beastboy and strained against the cord until it snapped. Robin lunged out of nowhere and struck Malchior on the snout with his sword.

"Ah," snarled Malchior, "that old trick."

Robin leapt up and threw a barrage of disks at Malchior, where they exploded on contact.

Malchior roared and blew a blast of flames at Robin but someone flashed past and dragged Robin out of the way.

Robin found himself lying on the ground with Sashiill kneeling on his chest. "Listen." She snapped. "I don't like you. But I don't want to be dragon chow either, so we need to work together."

"Fine by me." Robin leapt to his feet as Starfire and Beastboy appeared next to him. "Dude, who's the chick?" Said Beastboy, cocking his head in Sashiill's direction.

"My name's Sashiill," she hissed, drawing a crossbow and firing a bolt at Malchior, where it clattered off his scales.

Malchior lunged at them. Starfire barreled forwards and smashed into Malchiors head. Robin leapt up and rammed a barrage of disks into Malchiors gaping mouth.

As they exploded Malchior bellowed in pain and Sashiill lunged forwards and struck her daggers into Malchiors chest.

As she leapt out the way Beastboy, as a blue whale, dropped from the sky and landed on Malchiors back, pinning him to the ground.

Malchior managed to roll Beastboy off his back and leapt into the air. "Another time perhaps," he growled, launching himself into the air and disappeared towards the horizon.

Robin smiled, "great work team." He felt a dagger press against his throat.

"You're welcome." Said Sashiill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg carried Raven into Arella's hut.

Arella spun around at the sound of her door opening and gasped. "Raven," she whispered. She looked up, "Kaylin, you were supposed to protect her!"

"I tried alright!" said a voice from Cyborgs shoulder, he turned and saw a black cat perched there. "Hey metal man." Said Kaylin. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Arella strode forwards and carefully took Raven from Cyborg and carried her over to a bed. "Raven." She whispered, "what's happened to you?"

Raven smiled, "I just went for a little walk." She croaked.

Arella smiled sadly and walked over to a cabinet. She took out a few herbs and held one out to Raven, "chew this,' she commanded.

As Cyborg and Kaylin watched Arella prepared the herbs and mashed them into a paste which she applied to Ravens wounds, "daughter," she murmured, "what has happened to you?"

"Arella is Ravens mother?" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Kaylin. "I had no idea you're so observant."

Cyborg growled.

Raven spat out the herbs and sat up, "I need a bath in the worst way." She said.

Arella turned to Cyborg and Kaylin, "do you two mind…?" She said.

"No problem," said Cyborg, gripping Kaylin by the scruff of his neck, "come on kitty."

They went out behind the hut and Cyborg picked up an axe. He set up a log and prepared to swing.

As he brought the axe down Kaylin said, "you're gonna' miss!"

Cyborg missed the log and struck the ground. "Don't do that!" He snapped.

Kaylin smiled, "do what?" He said innocently.

Cyborg prepared to strike the log again and Kaylin shouted, "you're gonna' miss!"

Cyborg missed again. "That's it cat!" He snarled, rounding on Kaylin.

Kaylin looked up at him calmly. "Calm down metal man. You'll overload yourself."

Cyborg raised a fist… then put it down. He looked down at Kaylin with contempt, "at least I can take care of Raven."

"Low blow tin man." Said Kaylin. "But I'm the one that healed her leg."

Cyborg was about to retort, but he stopped and looked around. "What is it?" Said Kaylin.

"There's someone here." Said Cyborg.

"Very observant." Hissed a voice. Half a dozen dark armored, reptilian-eyed creatures stepped out from the trees. "Hand over the half demon." One of them snarled. "And we may spare you." It raised a crossbow. "But I doubt it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rorek sat cross-legged on a boulder looking completely unconcerned, even though the boulder was flying through the air under the command of Terra.

She flicked her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Can you sense her Rorek?"

"If what you've told me of the lady Raven is correct," said Rorek, "then I can sense that she is just a few hundred meters in front of us. Nice flying by the way." He said.

Terra smiled and blushed.

The pair of them floated towards their goal.

Rorek had been right; he could sense Raven.

Unfortunately this wasn't her.

As Terra and Rorek neared their goal a dark shape shot towards them and knocked them spiraling through the air.

Rorek landed lightly on the ground and drew his sword.

Terra hit the ground and felt a clawed foot press her into the dirt. And a malicious voice sneered, "where is Raven?"

"Ecrotar Norian Actuan!" Said Rorek and Terra felt the pressure on her back disappear. She stood and turned.

She saw their assailant struggling to his feet.

It was Darkstorm.


	6. Hunt the demon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 6.**

**Hunt the Demon**

Gormancer strode through the halls of his citadel.

He took an ornate lance from a bounty hunter attendant.

He continued down a long flight of stairs until he reached a large room.

At one end of the room was the hunched form of a massive creature. It stood up on hearing its master enter the room and the chains binding it to the wall jangled.

It resembled a bat in shape but it was massive, easily twice as big as Beastboy in pterodactyl form.

The creatures head was cat-like. It had a long barbed tail, which was swishing from side to side as Gormancer approached.

Despite his armor, Gormancer leapt gracefully onto the creature neck and ripped the chains binding it to the wall out with one hand.

He kicked his steeds flanks and shouted, "forwards Aggrail!"

Aggrail leapt up and launched itself into the air.

Gormancer smiled to himself. The hunt was on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Kaylin were surrounded.

Kaylin was surrounded in a black aura and increased in size until he could easily be mistaken for a panther. "Ready metal man?" He said.

Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon, "always."

Kaylin lunged at one of the bounty hunters, striking it with his claw, tearing three long rents in its armor.

Cyborg let rip with his cannon blasting bounty hunters left, right and center. But they were quick and lethal. Before Cyborg knew it he had three crossbow bolts sticking in him.

Fortunately they only hit the metal parts. Cyborg swung a fist at one of the bounty hunters but it dodged and another leapt towards Cyborg, digging a slim dagger into his shoulder. "Hmmm." It hissed. "Why don't you bleed human?"

"Cause I ain't just human." Said Cyborg, he gripped the bounty hunter in one hand and hurled it at another, causing both to fall to the ground.

Cyborg unleashed a blast from his sonic cannon at the prone forms of the bounty hunters.

The blast raised a dust cloud that obscured them from view for a moment. When it cleared it revealed the two bounty hunters completely unharmed.

"Is that all you can do not-human," sneered one.

"Behold the power of the bounty hunters." Growled the other, it drew a long serrated sword and advanced towards Cyborg.

With lightning fast reflexes the bounty hunter lunged at Cyborg cleaving off his arm with a sweep of its sword.

"Hey! What the…?" Cyborg stared in disbelief. "Oh! You did not just do that!"

Two more bounty hunters advanced on Cyborg, swords drawn.

"Enough!" The melee abruptly stopped at the sound of the voice. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The combatants watched in shock as Arellas hut was encased in black magic and torn apart, hurling blocks of wood toward the bounty hunters.

Cyborg was watched in awe as the bounty hunters were crushed under the bombardment of, what had once been, Arellas house.

"Whoah." Was all Cyborg could say. He picked his arm out of the rubble and turned.

Raven and Arella were standing in the ruins of the hut, Raven had her arms raised.

"Well done Raven." Said Arella. "It was probably time for me to move anyway."

Raven lowered her arms. She looked around. "Kaylin!" She snapped. "Drop that! You don't know where it's been."

Kaylin obediently dropped what he was holding in his mouth. It looked suspiciously like a bounty hunters arm. He reverted back to regular size and leapt onto Cyborgs shoulder.

"Need a hand?" He laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It look like we've hit a stalemate." Said Sashiill. She had been about to slit Robins throat when she found herself staring down a pair of starbolts. There was a growl behind her that told Sashiill that a green carnivore was prepared to attack.

"Remove your blade from Robins neck." Said Starfire angrily.

Sashiill smiled, "what will you do if I don't?"

In response, Starfires eyes began to glow green.

"I will repeat myself for your benefit." Growled Starfire. "Remove your blade from Robins neck."

Sashiill gently withdrew the blade. "Fine." She snarled. "But if I were you I'd watch my back…" She didn't say anything more because Starfire punched her in the face and Sashiill collapsed.

"That was a bit unnecessary." Said Robin, rubbing his neck.

"She is a Clordiffing Zarglhoph." Said Starfire. "We should just leave her here."

Robin was in the process of binding Sashiill's hands, "no," he said, "that wouldn't be right. And I do not like the idea of her stalking us when she wakes up. I want her in our sight at all times."

"What about when she takes a bath?" Said Beastboy hopefully.

Starfire hit him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkstorm launched himself towards Terra and Rorek. As he swept over them feathers scattered from his wings.

Rorek raised a shield of white magic. The razor sharp feathers clattered off the shield.

"Hezberek Necronum Mortix." He chanted. A wave of magic swarmed over Darkstorm.

Darkstorm beat his wings and the spell faded. "Necrotier Esseferr Aldairium!" Croaked Darkstorm. A beam of dark magic lanced from his beak and Rorek dived to one side.

Where the spell struck the ground began to turn black and shadow tendrils leapt from the earth like obscene plants.

Darkstorm cast the spell again causing another patch of ground to sprout writhing tentacles.

The tendrils began to spread and grow until Terra and Rorek were surrounded.

Darkstorm landed in the center of the ring of writhing black tendrils. "The roots go deep and spread," said Darkstorm, "thus neutralizing your power my dear Terra."

Rorek stepped in front of Terra, "don't do anything too hasty Darkstorm."

"Alright," said Darkstorm, "you're a man of honor, so let's make this an honorable fight."

"How so?" Inquired Rorek.

"Just swords." Said Darkstorm. "No magic."

Terra snorted, "how are you going use a sword? You don't have hands!"

Darkstorm sighed. He shook one wing and feather floated out and stuck into the ground. It slowly began to form into a feather-shaped black sword.

"Like this." Said Darkstorm. As Terra watched Darkstorms feathers disappeared and his wings became arms. His talons shrunk and became feet. His beak shriveled and his face became human. In a few moments a man was standing before Terra.

He was wearing a black robe and his black hair, moustache and beard were neat and well trimmed. He had a very haughty look about him.

"Darkstorm is a Demonolith." Said Rorek. "That means he chose to make his soul-self into his permanent self. But a Demonolith can become their former self for a period of time. I believe Darkstorm can remain human for twenty-four hours. While human a Demonolith loses all of their powers."

Darkstorm drew his sword, "duel by swords it is."

Rorek drew his own sword. "I must warn you." He said. "_Dragonsbane _is no ordinary sword."

Darkstorm smiled, "neither is mine. Ready?"

Rorek adopted a fighting stance, "whenever you are."

Darkstorm lunged forwards for a strike, Rorek blocked. He parried the next lot of Darkstorms strikes and darted forwards for one of his own.

As the swords clashed Terra watched in amazement at each strike and counterstrike timed so perfectly, the two combatants looked so graceful.

Terra had never really been in awe of fighting but she was now. This display of speed and agility made her wonder why they needed magic at all.

And the fight had only just begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your move Blackfire."

Blackfire smiled at her friend over the chessboard. She moved a pawn to the end of the board and replaced it with a rook. "Check."

Wraithe moved a bishop to block the king and sighed, "be careful with your next move Blackfire."

Blackfire smirked and moved her queen, "checkmate," she pronounced.

"You're far too hasty," said Wraithe, "she moved her other bishop and smiled at Blackfires disbelief, "I believe that's check and mate." She pronounced.

Blackfire scowled, "okay, very well done Wraithe."

Wraithe smiled and looked down at one of the pawns, which appeared to be sweating. "Alright," she said, "I'll turn you back. But if you think of slapping my behind again…" She snapped her fingers and the pawn became a frightened looking young man who ran for it as fast as he could.

"Hmm." Said Blackfire. "What would have happened if I'd taken him?"

Wraithe smiled, "it would be pretty unpleasant for him that's all I'll say…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg pushed his way through the forest with ease. Raven was following in his wake with Kaylin perched on her shoulder listening out for trouble with his sharp ears. Arella brought up the rear, crossbow in hand.

Arella had never been very strong, at least in character, Raven mused. She was always very distant and mournful. It was probably why Wraithe had turned out the way did. But now Arella seemed much more confident.

Kaylin flicked his ears, "I hear nothing," he murmured.

"Good," whispered Raven, "let's hope it stays that way."

"Unlikely." Muttered Kaylin.

They managed to make it through the forest without incident.

They walked out onto the plains.

"We must hurry if we want to reach Azarath." Said Arella, "I'd advise travelling at night as well as day."

"Sure." Said Raven.

Kaylin suddenly stiffened, "what is it?" Asked Arella.

Kaylin looked up, "something. In the air."

Raven looked up and saw a familiar shape flying towards her. "Malchior." She breathed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkstorm blocked another swipe, "you fight well Rorek." He said, "for someone so old."

"Ah," said Rorek dodging a blow that could've cleaved his head in two, "but I don't age." He swung his sword gracefully only to have Darkstorm block again.

Rorek leapt back and shouted, "Asafen Clenisek!" White magic lanced from his fingers.

"I thought I said no magic!" Barked Darkstorm.

"True." Said Rorek, "but the spell wasn't meant for you." The wall of shadow tendrils began to recede. "Terra go! I'll deal with the bird."

Darkstorm snarled and lunged with another strike. Terra leapt onto a boulder as Rorek parried the blow. Terra hovered into air, watching the two combatants recede into the distance. She didn't want to abandon Rorek, but he could probably manage on his own.

Terra cast one last longing glance at the fighters, now just specks, and hovered away to continue her search.

She didn't know where to begin.

Suddenly and shadow passed over her and Terra looked up and screamed.

"Don't be like that." Croaked a deep voice. "I'm not here to eat you."

"Who… who are you?" Squeaked Terra.

"My name is Malchior." Said the creature before her. "And I am here to tell you that we are all in danger."


	7. Demon Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 7.**

**Demon Blood**

After being defeated my Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Sashiill, Malchior had flown away in search of easier prey.

It wasn't that they had really beaten him… Malchior knew he could've incinerated them all in the end.

But something had told him to retreat, some nagging feeling that Malchior couldn't shake. Something told him that something bad was going to happen.

Malchior had heard wing beats behind him and turned, to come face-to-face with a heavily armored figure riding some kind of large bat/cat thing. "Greetings dragon," the figure had said, "I'm looking for a half-demon named Raven. You wouldn't know where she is would you?"

Malchior roared, "even if I did I wouldn't tell a pathetic creature like you." He snarled. "begone wretch." Malchior had breathed a jet of flame but the figure held up a hand and the flames were extinguished. The armored figure snarled and clenched its hands into a fist.

Malchior felt his limbs pushed against his sides and his wings buckled.

Malchior plummeted towards the ground…

"Who was it?" Asked Terra.

Malchior shook his head, "I do not know. But I know my allies and he is not one of them.

Terra nodded. "Raven once told me someone named Malchior broke her heart. Was it you?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." Snapped Malchior. "But yes. She was easy to fool."

"So…" said Terra, "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If this wasn't the truth then I would have incinerated you by now!"

Terra nodded, "okay, sure." She looked back the way she'd came. "We need Rorek." She murmured.

Malchior and Terra watched Rorek and Darkstorm continue their fight. "I don't think they even see us." Said Malchior.

"Was it Rorek that trapped you in the book?" Asked Terra.

Malchior growled, "yes, but now isn't the time for feuds. I fear that we may be forced to work together on this front."

"But why?" Said Terra, "I mean, you're a Dragon. Just unleash your fury or whatever on the armored dude…"

Malchior sighed, "it's not that simple. You weren't there, you didn't feel the creatures power. Whoever it was it won't be easy to defeat." Malchior leaned over and plunged his claw into the ground between the two combatants.

They stopped in shock and looked up at Malchior. "Rorek." Rumbled the dragon. "We need to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy rubbed his head and winced at the lump. "Did you have to hit me so hard Star?"

Starfire shrugged. "I am sorry friend."

Robin was leading the ragged party over the plains. They'd reached a part that looked a lot like a ruined temple.

"Amazing." Breathed Starfire. "What is this place?"

"It's old." Said Sashiill. "Really old. Older then the bounty hunters."

Starfire hovered around gazing at the architecture, "the carvings are magnificent." She said.

Sashiill shrugged, "and yet it's still ruined. Just old rubble."

Starfire sighed, "just because something does not look as you would want it, does not mean it is nothing."

"The glass is half full, hmm?" Said Sashiill.

"What glass?" Starfire was perplexed. "I do not know what you refer to."

Sashiill sighed, "idiot." She muttered, then she stiffened.

"You sense it too?" Said Robin. "Someone's watching us." He drew two birdarangs and fitted them together. A long blade extended from the combined birdarangs. "Come out." Said Robin to the landscape in general.

Figures erupted from the ruins.

Tall dark armored figures with reptilian eyes.

They surrounded the Titans and Sashiill, holding various weapons.

"Well well well." Sneered one. "Little Sashiill all bound and gagged."

"Not exactly gagged." Growled Sashiill.

The bounty hunters circled like wolves, "getting captured." Said another, "not a very good trait. You always were weak."

"Your blood with spill as easily as the mortals." Spat another bounty hunter.

"Traitor." Hissed another.

"How are you a traitor?" Asked Robin.

"Because I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Hissed Sashiill. "I valued my own life over my bounty. For that I am a traitor."

"True." Sneered another bounty hunter. They prepared to attack.

Then something happened.

A shiver seemed to pass through the bounty hunters. Even Sashiill shuddered.

The bounty hunters cast their prey a glance then darted away.

"Oookay." Said Beastboy. "What's going on?"

Sashiill began to slowly follow the receding bounty hunters.

"He's calling me." She whispered. "My master is calling me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not Malchior." Said Kaylin. "I know Malchior. And that ain't him."

The creature flapped towards them and landed a few meters away. It looked like a giant bat.

A heavily armored figure sitting on the creatures back pointed a lance at Raven, "half-demon." He growled, "your blood is mine."

"Fly Raven." Barked Kaylin, leaping forward, "We'll deal with him."

The armored figure laughed, "do you really think I'd come all the way for her only to be distracted by you?"

"I was kind of hoping…" Said Kaylin.

The armored warrior laughed. "Fools. Prepared to face the army of Gormancer."

Raven watched in horror as uncountable bounty hunters emerged from the trees behind her.

"Fly Raven now!" Shouted Arella.

Raven didn't think, she leapt up and launched herself into the air.

Raven heard the sound of wingbeats behind her as Gormancer gave chase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sat on a rock and watched the others debate.

She had a feeling that this would take a while, she could almost sense the animosity between Malchior and Rorek, and Darkstorm seemed to be too concerned with his own affairs to care what either of the others said.

So Terra allowed her mind to wander.

As usual it wandered to thoughts of Beastboy. Terra really missed him.

She hoped he was all right.

"Oh Beastboy." She whispered, "what would you do if you were here?" Probably say something stupid and end up being eaten by Malchior, she thought. Oh well.

Then Terra saw something. "Uh… guys!" She called.

"What?" Snarled Malchior.

Terra pointed, there was a dust cloud coming towards them." Any idea what that is?" Asked Terra.

Malchior narrowed his eyes and peered closely at the dust cloud. "Raven." He growled.

"How can you tell?" Asked Terra.

"Do you question my sight? I am a Dragon. Nothing escapes my notice." Malchior barked. "She is fleeing from something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven flew as fast as she could. It was times like this that she wished she could fly as quickly as Starfire. Raven cast a glance behind her. Gormancer was catching up, but he seemed to be just toying with her, the massive mount was beating its wings in leisurely sweeps.

Raven looked forwards again. Then she screamed.

Malchiors massive tail swung towards Raven and wrapped around her waist, "greetings my sweet Raven." Malchior rumbled.

"I don't have time for this." Snapped Raven.

"Yes, you were doing perfectly well on your own." Growled Malchior, "we will combat Gormancer. He and I have a score to settle." He let go. "Go now."

Malchior turned to face the lord of the bounty hunters. Terra and Rorek appeared behind him on a boulder. Darkstorm appeared next to them.

"Was that Raven?" Asked Terra, pointing.

Malchior nodded. "And now we are fighting for her." He sighed. "I never expected to say that."

Gormancer halted his mount, "oh no." He sighed. "Not another resistance force. I am really getting tired with this charade. You can't defeat me."

Gormancer raised his lance. "Ecronaur Multaliss Desacree!" He roared. A bolt of lightning lanced from the sky and struck the end of the blade of the lance.

The lightning spread from the lance, each bolt that burst from the lance took on the form of Gormancer and his mount until the defenders were surrounded.

Several of the clones peeled away from the horde while the rest launched their attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Said Wraithe. "What do you think?" She held a dress against herself.

Blackfire shrugged, "alright I suppose."

Wraithe put the dress back and sighed. "You didn't sound very enthusiastic."

Blackfire glared at her, "I just don't see how we have the time to shop." She snapped. "We're supposed to be helping Darkstorm."

Wraithe shrugged, "we're in another dimension Blackfire. We have to get souvenirs…" Suddenly her face became a mask of seriousness.

She could sense it.

It was time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven could see Azarath on the horizon now. She was almost safe!

Suddenly a blast of black lightning engulfed her body, causing her to scream and fall to the earth.

Raven was getting to her feet as Gormancer landed with a thump.

He leapt off his mount and advanced towards the half-demon girl.

"Don't come any closer." Growled Raven.

"And you will do what exactly?" Sneered Gormancer.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven used her power to rip a boulder out of the Earth and hurled it towards Gormancer.

Gormancer raised a hand and the boulder shattered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven unleashed a beam of pure magic at Gormancer.

The blast hit him in the chest but it merely fizzled out on contact.

As Gormancer advanced towards her Raven stepped back and stumbled.

Gormancer gripped her arms and drew her towards him. "I have been waiting for you for too long." He hissed.

Gormancer removed his helmet, revealing his reptilian face.

"What do you want?" Gasped Raven.

Gormancer smiled, revealing two long fangs. "This." He plunged his fangs into her neck.


	8. The Black Witch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 8.**

**The Black Witch**

Malchior surveyed the newcomers with interest.

After Gormancer had escaped the clones he'd created had disappeared.

And then… this lot had shown up.

There was the one with sword. Malchior remembered him. The one who dressed like a traffic light with the R on his shirt.

There was also the green male.

There was also the female with incredible strength, although she seemed to be restraining a bounty hunter.

Rorek stalked past Malchior and held out a hand, "greetings, my name is Rorek."

"Er…" Robin shook his hand, "Robin. This is Beastboy… and that's Starfire."

Rorek looked at Sashiill, "is this your captive?"

Robin shrugged, "sort of."

"He is calling me." Whispered Sashiill. "My master…"

"She is trying to reach someone." Said Starfire. "I had to hold her back."

"It's Gormancer." Said Malchior. "He is the Lord of the bounty hunters."

"Then we can use her to track him." Said Darkstorm, stepping forward. He clicked his beak, "as much as I hate it, we have to combine our efforts if we wish to prevail over Gormancer."

Robin nodded. "Sure, but we need to find Cyborg."

"I think Raven is in a lot more danger." Said Terra, she had her arms wrapped firmly around Beastboy and didn't seem likely to let go anytime soon.

"Then we must go to Raven now." Said Darkstorm. "There is no telling what Gormancer wants with her."

"Then come with me those of you who fly slowly or not at all." Growled Malchior.

Starfire held Sashiill and leapt into the air, "which way Sashiill?" She whispered.

Sashiill turned her head and stared intently in the direction Raven had fled. "My master calls me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large black bubble floated over the rolling plains of the Dark Dimension.

It hovered low and floated towards a certain spot.

Two dozen feet below it lay a girl in a blue cloak.

The bubble floated down and popped when it hit the ground.

When it burst it revealed Cyborg, Arella and Kaylin. "Nice one cat." Said Cyborg.

Arella pushed roughly past him and hurried over to her daughter. "Raven…" She whispered.

Cyborg appeared behind her and activated several internal scanners. They detected no life signs. "Oh man… Rae…"

Kaylin mewed sadly.

But Arella seemed calm. "Wake up Raven." She whispered.

"I don't think she can." Said Cyborg. "She's…"

"I know what she is." Said Arella. "And she isn't dead."

"How so?" Said Kaylin.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Witch?" Asked Arella.

Cyborg shook his head.

Arella nodded. "I thought not. I thought the Black Witch was Wraithe when I first heard about her. So I secluded myself in the forest so I could study the prophecy of the Black Witch in peace. And all signs point to Raven. And the Black Witch is destined to destroy Gormancer. So Raven cannot be dead if the prophecy is to come to light."

"You never told me that…" Whispered Raven.

Everyone, even Arella looked at her in shock.

"Rae!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "You're alive!"

Raven sighed. "So it would seem."

"But how?" Said Kaylin. "It's impossible."

"The prophecy states that Gormancer is unable to harm the Black Witch." Said Arella. "So I believe it was right."

A shadow passed over them and Cyborg looked up. "What the…?"

"Malchior." Whispered Raven.

Malchior touched down lightly, followed by Darkstorm and finally Starfire. Starfire seemed to be carrying a bounty hunter.

"Okay." Said Cyborg. "Weird."

Raven seemed to be restraining herself from attacking Malchior.

Malchior glanced at her, "time to put our feuds to one side for now."

Rorek leaped lightly off his back, "Ah." He said. "You must be the lady Raven." He said taking Ravens hand. Raven blushed.

"Yes." She whispered.

Darkstorm bounded over to Arella, "dearest sister." He said. "I was worried for you. Where were you."

Arella smiled. "I was keeping out of the way."

Robin sidled over to Cyborg. "Who's that?" He whispered, pointing to Arella.

"Oh, that's Arella." Said Cyborg. "Ravens mother."

"Dude, really?" Exclaimed Beastboy, having overheard with his above-average hearing.

"Seemed kinda' obvious." Said Terra. "I mean, they really do look alike…"

Malchior cast his gaze around those assembled. Right now he had his tail wrapped firmly around Sashiill. Starfire had dropped her as soon as she'd seen Kaylin…

"Oh you are so adorable." Starfire crooned as she cradled Kaylin in her arms. Kaylin purred happily. Score one for me, he thought.

Rorek and Raven stood apart from the rest.

"Lady Raven," said Rorek, "is it true? Are you really the Black Witch."

Raven looked away. "What gave you that idea?"

"I had my suspicions." Said Rorek.

"But what do I do?" Said Raven. "He's too powerful."

"Gormancer?" Said Rorek. "You won't be alone. If nothing else I will fight by your side."

"That's kind of you." Said Raven. She gazed at him.

"Do you know why Gormancer needed your blood?"

Raven shook her head.

Rorek looked over at the others. "Malchior stands out a lot doesn't he?" He said.

Raven snorted. "I owe him a bit of payback."

Rorek looked at her, "how so?"

"He tore out my heart and jumped on it." She said. "He once tricked me into letting him out of his book by pretending to be you. I trapped in back in using your own curse." She caught Roreks look of shock. "Anything wrong?"

"You used the binding curse?" Said Rorek. "A spell like that requires immense power, you are very impressive."

Raven blushed. "Uh… thanks…"

Rorek sighed. "I suppose it's time to go. Gormancer must be stopped."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The army of bounty hunters stood to attention, waiting for their master.

Standing about a hundred meters away was the ragged group of defenders.

"Wow." Said Robin. "That is a lot of bounty hunters."

"It isn't the army that we need to worry about." Said Malchior.

"I think it's a pretty worrying sight." Said Terra.

"We've dealt with armies before." Said Beastboy.

"How about an army of malicious, intelligent and well-armed warriors designed only to kill?" Said Darkstorm.

"We are doomed." Said Terra.

"He's coming." Whispered Sashiill. Starfire was restraining her again. "My master… he's here."

A black tornado formed in front of the bounty hunter army.

The tornado faded away to reveal…

"Gormancer?" Said Arella.

"Ah." Said Malchior. "That isn't good."

Aggrail was sitting hunched on the ground. But it was dwarfed by its master.

Gormancer was gigantic. He could stare Malchior in the eye without looking up.

Large wings had sprouted from his back and his face closely resembled Malchiors, except with more horns and spines. He also had four eyes, probably an offshoot from drinking the blood of Trigons daughter.

"So that explains why he needed your blood." Rorek whispered in Ravens ear.

She nodded. "He's going to pay for that."

Gormancer stepped forward. "If the self proclaimed 'Black Witch' is brave enough to face me," he rumbled, "she should step forward now."

Despite several protests from the Titans, Raven stepped forward and flew over to Gormancer until she was about twelve feet away. "Is this going to be a one-on-one duel or an all-out brawl." Said Raven, staring up at Gormancers eyes.

"How about neither." Said a voice.

Fire leapt up around Ravens feet and spread until both her and Gormancer were surrounded.

A circle of blue fire formed around Raven and red fire around Gormancer. The circles crossed over one another like a Venn diagram.

In the smaller area where the two circles converged the familiar shape of Wraithe appeared.

"Hello." She said. "Miss me?"

Gormancer tried to break out of the circle but was unable to. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Oh don't worry your pretty head." Said Wraithe. "Well… actually you should. Because I'm going to drain all of your power and transfer it to myself?"

"What!" Shouted Darkstorm. "Are you on my side or not!"

"Uh," said Wraithe mockingly, "not."

"You traitor!" Roared Darkstorm.

Wraithe shrugged, "sticks and stones darling."

"I thought we had a deal." Darkstorm snarled.

Wraithe laughed. "Why would I bother helping you for the sake of one spell that you may or may not teach me… when I can work for myself and take Raven and Gormancers powers?"

Blackfire suddenly swooped down from the sky and landed near Wraithe, just outside the circle. "I thought we were lost." She said.

Wraithe shrugged, "okay so I lied. But we got to take the scenic route."

"How long have you been planning this?" Snarled Malchior.

"A while." Wraithe laughed. "It took a bit of preparing."

"Like what?" Growled Darkstorm.

"Well," smiled Wraithe, "I had to get Raven and Gormancer together for the spell to work. So I planted the scrolls about the Black Witch…"

"WHAT!" Shouted Rorek, Raven and Arella simultaneously.

Wraithe grinned, "oh yes, the 'Prophecy of the Black Witch.' I heard about this little legend about some heroine called the Black Witch, so I created the scrolls with the prophecy for Arella to find. I hadn't believed that Rorek would happen upon my second copy but…" She shrugged. "You see, you're all just my puppets. I've been manipulating you all. The Prophecy, the magic lacing the area that kept you all from finding each other, I sent the prophet to Gormancer so he'd find darling Raven, and I brought Raven back to life so she'd fulfill the prophecy and face Gormancer head on." She laughed, "I am a genius!"

The Bounty Hunters seemed to be trying to free Gormancer, "don't bother." Said Wraithe. "The magic can't be broken, even by you. So, if no-one minds I'll be taking my powers."

"**NO!**"

The voice echoed around area.

Wraithe looked around, "Arella? What…?"

"I said no." Said Arella.

"I know." Said Wraithe. "But I don't understand."

"I mean no." Said Wraithe sternly. "You cannot take Raven or Gormancers powers."

"I fail to see what you can do about it." Snapped Wraithe.

"Don't you dare answer back!" Barked Arella. "You are in so much trouble young lady!"

"But…"

"No buts Wraithe. This behavior is appalling. I raised you better then this!"

Arellas voice was so full of motherly authority that even the Titans found themselves looking at their feet on the verge of mumbling apologies to Arella.

"You are grounded!" Snapped Arella.

Wraithes eyes widened, "you can't ground me…"

"Oh we'll see about that!" Snapped Arella, "this behavior is below you. Darkstorm agrees with me don't you?"

"Er…" Said Darkstorm.

"See?" Said Arella. "You are not going to get away with this kind of behavior!"

Wraithe seemed to be shuddering. Part of her knew she was all powerful and didn't have to take this. But another part, the larger part, was cowering before the might of her mother. "Y… you… you have not won." Snapped the part of Wraithe that remembered her power. She opened a portal in the ground. "I… I will be back." Wraithe leapt into the portal and the fires surrounding her sister and Gormancer disappeared.

Black fire flew after her friend and hovered over the portal for a moment. She was laughing, probably at Wraithe, but she managed to gasp out, "ta ta, have a nice day," before following after Wraithe.

When they left the fires faded.

"Wow." Said Kaylin. "Very… amazing Arella."

Arella sighed, "I believe that was a one time only deal. And now we have to face Gormancer."

Gormancer leered, "I agree."


	9. The Final Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 9.**

**The Final Battle **

Raven backed away from Gormancer. "Now what?" Said Beastboy.

Raven raised her arms, "just concentrate on destroying with Gormancer." She said. "I'll deal with the army. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven formed a massive black shield over her current allies and Gormancer.

Malchior smiled. "Then let's make this quick." He lunged at Gormancer in a flurry of claws and teeth.

Darkstorm darted to one side and launched himself at Aggrail bowling the creature over.

Robin took out three birdarangs between his fingers, "Titans GO!"

"Necronum Hezberek Mortix!" Shouted Rorek. White magic lanced from his fingers, surrounding the massive bounty hunter lord.

Arella strode forwards and placed a hand on Ravens shoulder, "stay strong Raven."

"I don't plan on letting go anytime soon." Ravens voice was strained with the effort of keeping out the bounty hunter army.

"Keep up the good work Rae!" Called Terra, surfing past on a horizontal avalanche. She directed the rolling wave of rock towards Gormancer.

Beastboy thundered past Raven as a tyrannosaurus with Cyborg perched on his head.

"Ignore the fight." Whispered Arella, "concentrate on the shield."

"Easier send then done," gasped Raven as Starfire went soaring past her and hit the ground with a thump. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow." Her eyes glowed green and she launched herself at Gormancer again.

Darkstorm and Aggrail rolled through the air above Ravens head, fighting claw and beak.

This is going nowhere, Raven thought.

Malchior fell to the ground, making a crater. Rorek appeared next to him. "This isn't working!" Snarled Malchior. "He's too strong!"

"We need to work as a team." Said Rorek. "That includes you and I."

Malchior grimaced. "I believe so." Malchior looked over at Beastboy. "Green child." He barked. "Assault Gormancers head."

"What?" Beastboy looked confused.

Malchior sighed, "fly into the air and go for Gormancers head."

Beastboy nodded, he transformed into a pterodactyl and lunged for Gormancer.

"Earth girl!" Malchior snapped. Terra looked around.

"My name's Terra." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Growled Malchior. "Raise a wall of stone around Gormancers feet."

Terra nodded. "Sure."

"Now what?" Asked Rorek.

"Teamwork." Said Malchior. He opened his mouth and unleashed a massive blast of fire. Rorek raised his arms and summoned a wave of magic that flowed along the flame.

Gormancer was distracted by Beastboys assault and the wall of rock keeping Gormancer held in place caused him to take the full blast of the magically infused inferno.

The force of the blast as the fire hit Gormancers chest brought the bounty hunter lord to his knees.

"You… cannot defeat me…" He grunted. Gormancer struck the wall of shadow magic with his clawed hand.

Raven gasped and sagged to her knees as the shield faded out.

Gormancer laughed. "The bounty hunters will dominate this dimension…" He was cut off as crossbow bolt struck into his throat.

Everyone turned.

Sashiill held her crossbow in one hand with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"You…" croaked Gormancer, "you…" he fell forwards with a growl and hit the ground.

Sashiill smiled, "okay… now I'm a traitor."

"And now we have an army of bounty hunters to deal with." Said Terra.

"I don't think we do." Said Rorek. He pointed, "look."

The bounty hunters were advancing but, as they did, they were beginning to fade out of existence.

"The bounty hunters are tied to Gormancer." Said Sashiill, "their fates are entwined."

"Then why aren't you fading?" Asked Robin.

Sashiill sighed, "I believe I've broken my bond with Gormancer by shooting him."

There was a screech and Aggrail flew over their heads.

Darkstorm landed and shouted after the departing creature, "hah! How do like them apples!" He saw everyone else staring at him, "er… I mean…" He glared at them. "Just stop staring at me!"

"I think we should get home." Said Robin.

Raven staggered to her feet. "Not yet. There's just one more thing to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It would be better if only those of us that belonged went in." Said Darkstorm. "No offence."

"None taken." Growled Malchior.

Beastboy leaned back against a rock, "yeah whatever. Just hurry up."

They were standing just outside of Azarath. Arella had removed her brown cloak, revealing her white robe underneath. She'd also given her crossbow to Cyborg.

Darkstorm was his human self, as was Kaylin.

Starfire had been the most shocked to see "the adorable cat" change into a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, a leather jacket and strangely cat-like eyes.

"There is still time to learn what I can teach Raven." Said Darkstorm.

Arella turned to her brother, "don't pressure her Darkstorm." She scolded.

They began to walk towards Azarath. "I don't see how she can restore Azarath without…" Began Darkstorm, but Kaylin interrupted.

"Quiet Darkstorm. When has Raven ever given us reason to doubt her powers?"

Raven sighed. This was it, her motley crew: Her mother, her friend who spent most of his time curled up in front of the fire, her uncle who hated her and a wizard that the only things Raven knew about him were told to her by a dragon.

The crossed the threshold and Raven looked around. "Looks the same as it always did." She said.

Arella raised her hand and dove landed on it. "Indeed." She said, smiling.

Darkstorm nodded to the others, "I have to get back to my study. Since you don't need me now." He turned on his heel and left without another word.

"Alright." Said Kaylin. "Time to bring Azarath back."

Arella turned to Raven. "Azarath has a soul and a spirit. All you need to do is unlock it."

"How?" Asked Raven.

"Close your eyes." Commanded Arella. "And search with your mind. Put your soul into Azarath, like when you move objects with your mind."

Raven closed her eyes and focused… but nothing happened.

"Nothings happening." Said Kaylin.

"Be patient." Said Arella. "Give her time."

Still nothing happened.

Raven was focusing as hard as she could, but Azarath was too vast and had a consciousness of its own.

She winced slightly as Azarath fought back against her mind.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and another mind aiding her own.

With a combined effort Raven forced her soul into Azaraths heart, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She murmured.

Raven felt movement beneath her feet. Azarath was rising!

Ravens eyes shot open. She looked at the hand on her shoulder, "Rorek?" She whispered.

Rorek nodded, "We better go now Lady Raven."

Raven smiled, "sure, just hold on a second." She ran over and hugged her mother, "thanks Arella." Raven let go and smiled at Kaylin, "I'll miss you Kaylin." Kaylin nodded and smiled back.

"Until we meet again."

Raven turned and she and Rorek ran back through the gateway of Azarath, leaping about a dozen feet to the ground.

She and Rorek turned and watched Azarath continue its assent into the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sashiill stood alone on a rocky outcrop.

She heard the beating of a large pair of wings behind her and warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned to see Aggrail sitting hunched behind her.

"Feeling lonely?" She said.

Aggrail purred and moved closer to Sashiill. Sashiill raised a hand and stroked the creatures nose. "We better go. We don't belong here." She swung herself onto Aggrails back and spurred the creature into the air.

Only Robin saw her flash across the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven rested her head on Roreks shoulder. "Don't think I'm usually this sentimental." She said quietly. "I'm just tired."

Rorek ran a hand through her hair, "that's quite alright Lady Raven."

Raven smiled, "are you and Malchior allies now?"

"No." Said Rorek. "I don't think that would be conceivable."

Raven sighed, "so are you going to capture him in another book?"

"Probably not."

Raven lifted her head, "I have to go now. Beastboy's whining about there being no tofu here. And Robin's worried the city's falling apart without us."

Rorek nodded, "that's fine." He broke away from Raven and removed his scarf, "I want you to have this," he handed it to her, "it's a promise that we will meet again."

Raven took the scarf wordlessly and stared at it for a bit. Then she blushed. "Thank you." She whispered.

He's just like I always imagined, she thought.

Raven looked into Roreks eyes and saw her own reflected in them.

Without warning she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Unknown to either of them Malchior was watching with great interest.

He turned away from the scene.

Well-done Rorek, he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven finished drawing the circle on the ground, "okay," she said, "just step into the ring, anyone that wants to go home."

Before she could blink all of the Titans had rushed past her and leapt into the circle.

She stepped in after them and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."  
With a flash of light the Teen Titans left the Dark Dimension.

When they'd gone Malchior wiped the circle away with his tail.

"I'm home now." He said simply. "I don't need their pathetic city."

Rorek nodded. "Looks like we're enemies again."

Malchior looked down at the wizard. "I guess so. But right now I need something to eat."

"I will defeat you again," said Rorek, "I've done it before."

Malchior spread his wings and soared into the air, "I look forward to it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire flew into the lounge and giggled. "It is glorious to be home!"

Raven and Robin followed after her, "yeah," said Raven, "sure whatever."

Beastboy and Terra filed in after them, "I need tofu," groaned Beastboy. "Me not think good without tofu."

"Aw quit complainin'" Said Cyborg, coming in after them. He was still clutching Arella's crossbow.

Robin turned to look at the couch. "Er…" he said, "what are they doing here?"

The others followed his gaze and realized that Jinx and Kid Flash were seated on their sofa.

Kid Flash stood up, "er… yeah… sorry about that. But the city needed _someone_ to look after it and… well… the tower was empty and…"

Robin waved away his excuses, "yeah, whatever. Thanks for watching the city for us."

Kid Flash smiled, "no problem Robin."

Raven looked at Jinx for a second then went made to leave the room, "I'm going to bed." She said. "But," she glared at Jinx and Kid Flash. "If you went in my room you are so dead!"


	10. Cat and Raven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 10.**

**Cat and Raven**

Kaylin was perched as a cat on Darkstorms desk.

"So," he said, "what did you really want?"

Darkstorm was standing with his back to Kaylin. "I have already told you."

Kaylin nodded. "True. But it is all lies. I know you too well to be taken in by your innocent act."

Darkstorm sighed. "Fine." He growled. "I'll tell you. There are nine spells of unfathomable power, and I know all of them. But I was going to teach Raven ten spells…"

"The tenth was a spell to control her wasn't it?" Asked Kaylin.

Darkstorm nodded.

"Why not Wraithe?" Said Kaylin. "I'm sure you know a spell powerful enough to control her."

"It wouldn't work." Said Darkstorm. "She's too clever. You saw the way she played us all in the Dark Dimension. It was only Arellas surprising burst of mothering that stopped her this time."

"Alright." Kaylin sighed. "Then what do you want with Raven?"

Darkstorm looked at the cat for the first time. "I need her to finish what she started. Trigon must be destroyed!"

"But why?" Kaylin looked perplexed. "Trigon was defeated and weakened by Raven. What threat is he now?"

"Not a threat!" Snapped Darkstorm. "But I need him destroyed! I want his power!"

"So you're power hungry then?" Said Kaylin.

"Not… really," said Darkstorm, "I need Trigons power over life and death. I need to bring back… her…" His gaze flickered to one of the portraits adorning his wall.

Kaylin looked at the portraits.

The first one was of Arella, she was standing next to a fireplace with a distant expression on her face.

The next portrait was of Wraithe, the artist had managed to perfectly capture Wraithes haughty smile and air of self-importance.

The next was of a younger Raven, she was wearing a white robe and looked about ten or eleven years old.

The next was of the human side of Darkstorm, standing proud and disdainful.

The final picture was the one Darkstorm had let his gaze linger on. It was a pretty young woman with a joyful expression adorning her beautiful features. Long pink hair cascaded down her back and her cat-like eyes were full of life and delight.

Underneath the portrait were the words **Elanzabeth Darkstorm**.

Kaylin sighed, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized. But you mustn't torment Raven for her sake. Elanzabeth wouldn't have wanted that."

"She was my wife." Growled Darkstorm. "I loved more than anything else in the world. I will bring her back!"

Kaylin looked away. He leapt off the table and left Darkstorm to his brooding thoughts.

The wind whistled through the streets of Azarath as Kaylin made his way back to his quarters.

Far below the elegant city a Dragon flew low to the ground as a wizard with long white hair pursued him.

Just like old times.

**THE END**


End file.
